


A Tale To Be Told [podfic]

by Kaladin_x_happiness



Series: It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fantasy, Brian is a doctor, Gen, Memory Alteration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Mechs are Gods, disease mention, implied memory manipulation using magic, podfic of existing work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness
Summary: It was a fact, often forgotten, that The Scientist does in fact answer every prayer asked of her. Even if it was just to say something like, “Yeah sorry, doing that will fuck over everyone, but you can do this instead!” She could always be counted on to answer her prayers.
Series: It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Tale To Be Told [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Plethora_Of_Peters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale To Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865247) by [A_Plethora_Of_Peters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters). 



> Dedicated to A_Plethora_Of_Peters for their superb work writing this series. I love it enough to be doing this.
> 
> This is my first time ever recording something and I did it after midnight, I blame any imperfections on my inexperience and hubris
> 
> Length of podfic: 12 min 24 sec

[Rosie-Writes](https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes) · [A Tale To Be Told [podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes/a-tale-to-be-told-podfic)


End file.
